Broken Dreams
by Raul-Magic
Summary: It is a small drabble, where I want to represent a controverter scene, where two opposite worlds are reflected completely: what Clark wishes, and the hard reality of Clark. [Clana]


**Disclaimer:** Neither personages belong to me, obvious, but my small head and have taken the freedom to imagine and to put within the mind of loved Clark.

**Pairing:** Clark & Lana

**Classification:** Romance/Angst

**Summary:** It is a small drabble, where I want to represent a controverter scene, where two opposite worlds are reflected completely: what Clark wishes, and the hard reality of Clark.

The original text is in Spanish and the translation is very bad, my English is pathetic, I know but I want that you read it.

**BROKEN DREAMS**

_I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line  
of the edge and where I walk alone_

Clark remained seated in the dark of the dusty barn, supported his chestnut and excited head in the worn away wood wall. Their eyes were concentrated fixed in a point, lost between the dark of the room. Their robust arms were surrounding with force their legs. But its mind was very far from there, was in a completely different world, a world that dyed with gentleness that dark barn in an explosion of colours. It was dreaming wide-awake.

''… Clark was surrounded in sheets of an intense white colour illuminated by the enormous window of the room that gave that pure light to all the stay. A precious Lana, finished appearing supported within the framework of the door, its eyes colour honey, its deep one and tender smile, the delicate layout of the factions of their face and the brightness of their hair chestnut seemed to be accentuated characteristics more than customary. It dressed a nightgown silk of he himself colour that the sheets, with the black edges of finishing nail creating a fine network. One approached Clark giving small and small jumps of joy and throwing themselves upon the bed, like a young candy. She hid between sheets and their arms surrounded the naked chest by Clark, their mouth approached the ear of the young person slowly and it bit it with care, just later the fresh breath that left its mouth announced that it was going to say something:

- Honey, Do you believe that it is hour to rise; that just you are married does not give you right not to save the world, Superman? - whispered to the ear the sweet Lana's voice to him. - I need to sleep to replenish forces – excited Clark said and sank his hands between sheets and he took hold the legs to him to Lana that began to move, this one was placed above and he approached its lips kissing them with passion… ''

- Hello? – A sweet voice was heard strike against the walls of all the barn.

-… Yes, of course - Clark whispered, he took his hands to his eyes rubbing them with force, and the hair was shaken vigorously, had been dreaming wide-awake. One rose of a jump, and it was cleaned of the dusty wood ground, the buttock and the back with the hands.

Lana raised to the stairs with its tender elegance, sinking its fine heels in the worn away wood tables, as that sound became more intense, Clark was put more nervous, always happened to him the same, but this time was different, very different and its heart seemed to have frozen and not to feel that sweet sound.

- You have come - Clark murmured in stop, with a weak voice, in fact Clark didn't wish that that moment arrived, didn't want that she had appeared, who she was there and now she meant that everything had finished.

- And well… what did you want said me? - She said sweet while she played with the tufts of her hair doing waves with her fingers.

- I… - he said containing the breathing - I believe that this must be finished, I cannot follow with you Lana - he said quickly since what had wanted he was not to have used those words, but he haven't got another option, had to do the best thing for her.

- So that? What happens? - She asked with her eyes been strange, with a mixture of anguish and incredulity.

- It is the best Lana - it responded quickly - we aren't done the one for the other and I feel that no longer and I don't love you - answered he with extreme ferocity, a self-assured gesture and he swallowing spittle.

- You don't say it in serious - she said, of whose eyes they began to bring forth tears, cold and simultaneously dry. She advanced steps and she arranged herself to embrace Clark, but this she backed down shaking with the head.

- You don't make it more difficult - he answered and gave average return and he approached the window slowly, took hold with force his edge, canalizing his pain while he tightened, continuously swallowed spittle avoiding that of their eyes bitter tears arose.

-… I cannot believe it - she answered unconsciously shaking the head, her voice had become harder, broken by the effect of her tears, its face had cooled off and its mouth reflected one lasts pain face. - Good bye, Clark - she without hardly pronouncing said and left running the barn, the sound of the stairs put the finishing touch, like shrapnel in celebrations.

It observed from the height of the window of the barn as the girl rose in her car, and she went away, leaving to everything back everything what she had lived with her the last years, his caresses, his joys, his adventures, his kisses… everything had been finished for him. But he was better thus, it had to put it out of danger, he couldn't tell his secret … would kill him, he couldn't protect her eternally, he had to shut up for always and to leave frees it or to tell it to it and to expose it in front of the death, he haven't got any election. …

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

**Listening:** Green Day – Boulevard of the broken dreams

Submit reviews and I pleased you! Thanks …


End file.
